Naur: Fire of the Sea
by Ventrice
Summary: Naur is a woman pirate with something to prove.I do not own any of the POTC characters. The only ones I own are the orginals and if you have seen the movies then you know which ones they are.
1. Hate at First Site

Naur

1: Hate at first site

A brunette piratess stood on the bow of the ship. She was snarling about her men not be quick enough. They needed to get to Tortuga. And get there quickly. They were running out of supplies and that was the last place that would allow pirate gold.

She decided that when they got there they would all be finding new ships. She then would sign up a good lot of people to go on the account under her flag. She proudly flew her colors even though there were no other ships in sight and wouldn't be for a long while.

The route they were taking was a pirate route that was rarely used. She turned and went below deck. When she was in her quarters she took off the tight low cut brown shirt and threw it on the desk. She then threw herself onto her bunk and picked up some paper and a quill. She scratched down some numbers that she needed to remember. After a few minutes she fell asleep.

"Cap'n! We've made port!" There was a shout on the other side of the door.

"Finally...Damn sea dogs no good to me." She got up grumbling and pulled on her shirt again. She adjusted the tight black breeches and fixed the tall brown ratty boots.

She went back up deck and ordered her men to make ready to drop anchor. When they anchored she jumped off her ship and gave her men their gold. She growled at those who thanked her and she headed into the nearest tavern.

When she entered the room was full of rough and rowdy men. She growled at one who bumped into her and made her way to the bar. She ordered her rum and sat down in the corner. On the table next to hers was a man with his hat pulled down in front of his face. She saw his tattoo and growled.

"JACK! You owe me money you damn dog!" she snapped at the man.

She stood and went to him and grabbed his hat. She put her hands on her hips and glared at him. He had 'borrowed' money from her about three years ago and by now it was time to pay up.

"I don't owe you anything Naur." Captain Jack Sparrow grabbed for his hat. It had been hard to find it again after losing it.

"Like hell you don't!" she kept the hat and kicked his chair from under him. "I want my money Jack."

He stood up and took one last swig of his rum. "Fine! How much is it you rat?"

"30 pieces of eight." She snapped.

He grumbled about high price and women as he handed her the money.

"It's nice doing business with you Jack."

"What are you doing this afternoon?"

"Nothing that concerns you. Why?"

"How about you jump 'board my ship and we have you work for a little bit more money?"

"Stuff it Jack." She said as she walked away.

She had better things to do than to be Jack's whore. She finished off her rum and walked out of the tavern. She had her money and she needed some new clothes. She was sorely tempted to by land clothes but thought better of it since she would be spending the next three months on a ship.

She found the people who to buy supplies from and got what she needed. She then went to a shop and bought some new boots and a large hat. She smiled admiring herself in the cracked mirror they had.

She then left there and went back aboard her ship. She took off her boots and shirt and threw herself on her bunk again. She soon passed out. Jack always seemed to exhaust her.

"What in blazes hell?!" she jumped awake hearing gun fire and fighting.

She pulled on her shirt as she ran up on the deck to find her men were under attack from an enemy pirate. She shouted her orders and soon it was apparent that they would lose. At that moment Jack's ship pulled anchor and came towards them.

_Damn Jack. He'll make me pay if he has to help. _She thought to herself.

Jack jumped ships to hers and went to her.

"Need some help lassie?"

"No Jack. Go away." She growled dangerously at him.

She needed his help but she didn't want to ask for it. He knew this would send her over the edge if she had to ask for it. She growled as she fought against a new pirate coming at her.

Jack didn't give her a chance to continue arguing he jumped into the fight ordering his men to help hers. He knew it would piss her off. He didn't care though. She would have to repay him for this and he had the perfect idea in mind.

After the battle Naur glared at Jack. "I told you I didn't want your bloody help you damn pirate."

"I know. I wanted to help." He smiled his dashing pirate smile.

"And you expect payment? Forget it. I'll not pay you for anything that you've done."

"Come now. I know a good way for you to repay me." He winked.

She growled. "Fine! Damn asshole."

She grabbed his wrist and pulled him below deck.

They both came up after the sun had started to sink below the horizon. She went to the bow and watched the sun. She would leave tomorrow morning after they got the supplies. Jack joined her and looked out over the water.

"You shouldn't be here. You know that right? You shouldn't be a captain. Come and join my crew." He said softly.

"No. I'll not leave my ship."

"And why not?"

"Because I have something to prove."

"What is it you have to prove? What in the world could be worth risking your life like you do?"

"Equality. I want to prove that women are equal to men and can do everything they do. Men look down on women when we are just as strong as they are. I'm proving that a woman can do a _man's job_." She said as she watched the sun.

He sighed, "Naur…"

"What? You think I can't do it? You know I never did like you. I hated you the first time I saw you."

"I know you did. I think though that…You shouldn't be doing this. You could be a nice lady in a court."

"I don't want to be a lady in a court. I want to do this. This makes my heart pound and my blood race. This makes me happy."

"Does it really? Does risking your life and having uncertainty around every corner make you happy?"

"Yes, it does."

He nodded and turned, "If ever you need help just call on me. I'm here for you even though it's not wise to trust pirates I trust you."

She listened as his boots faded and he landed on the dock. She then heard his men cheer as he boarded his ship and told them some bogus tale about what happened below deck.

She sighed and didn't move. Another man came up beside her. It was her first mate. He had golden blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. He was silent for a moment then he opened his mouth to speak.

"He is only watching out for ye Cap'n. He didn' mean anythin' by it. Ye know he didn'."

"I know James. I still don't want to trust him though. He is still pirate. And the way he acts about women. Like we are his toys…"

"Well…Mayhap he jus' be waitin' for the right youn' lassie to be settin' him off now."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean…mayhap he fancies someone and he be waitin' on her to make the first move. Ye know. Scared of messin' up and all tha'"

She shook his head, "No…James…I don't think he is. Jack has no heart for any woman. He just wants a warm bed."

He sighed, "Ye never know Cap'n."

"I don't care if I know or not. Let the men know that tomorrow morning we sail. I want to raise anchor and be out of here as soon as possible. I just want to sail away after we get supplies."

"I thought ye was plannin' on staying for a bit."

"I was, but then I saw Jack. We will get new crew in the next port. I don't want Jack around."

"Aye Cap'n. Some of the men have said somethin'."

"What have they said, James?"

"They said ye and that Cap'n Sparrow be havin' love between ye. They say it ain't just business."

"It is just business. I can't stand the man. It repulses me to think of him as a lover."

"I know Cap'n. Tell me again how ye became a pirate."

"It's a long story."

"We have time."

Naur then started in on the story of how she ran from her abusive father to prove that women were just as good as men. She told of how he hurt her and she planned to take that hurt out on anyone she could. She told about how the only job she could find was a pirate if she dressed like a man. The story ended after night fall.

The next morning when the sun had barely risen she was up and on deck. She was supervising the supplies and checking to see if they were all good. She didn't want anything to spoil. She knew that at the next port Jack would be there.

He had a tendency to follow her around. She would ignore him and get a new crew. More women this time. She hated being the only woman on the ship. If you had good women then you could pretend to be a merchant or something and then attack without warning.

She loved tricking people like that. It was fun plus easy. She reminded herself to go to the book keeper and ask how much each of the men got of the booty. The ship was already laid down heavily with the treasure. That's why it was important to travel where few did.

She couldn't handle taking on prisoners right now and those are what made the big bucks. She would do that with the new crew so they would gain her trust. The only problem was…not all them would jump ship.

A few would stay on. That could be helpful though because that was less to train to her way of thinking. They would be helpful. She just hoped not all of them decided to stay. She hated keeping the same crew for too long. There were few exceptions. James for one.

She had known James from when she first became pirate and intended on keeping him. He promised he wouldn't go no matter what. He would follow her. He was loyal to her and she was loyal to him.

She didn't want to think of what would happen to him if they were unable to take a ship. It made her sick to think of what would happen to any of them. They all knew though. They all knew what they were getting themselves into though.

Jack was right…Piracy was dangerous. Fun…but dangerous. She loved the thrill but it wasn't for all people. She knew some who couldn't handle it. Her brother was a landlubber straight through. She could tell it the first time she met him. He was four years older than she was but acted like he was ten years older.

He always had the answers. He didn't like what she did and they never got a long. They still fought like children to this day. Course she hadn't seen any of her family since her mother's death. Her mother had been the last thing to make her pirate life permanent.

After mother's death she had no reason to go back. She had everything she needed and wanted on the sea. Her mother had died of a high fever trying to give birth to a child. Naur went to the funeral and her family never saw her again. That was fine with everyone though. Naur had never fit in. She always stood out.

She always did odd things and acted oddly. She never got sick even when everyone else did. She was always play fighting and such. She never acted like a young lady should. Her father hated her for it but her mother always approved it.

It had been her mother who told her to run. Her mother had been crying after Naur's father had hit her and left her there. Naur's mother, Alisa, told her to go. Alisa didn't want any trouble to befall her daughter. Alisa told her to follow her dreams.

Naur had done just that. Naur was proving that women did things that men did as well. She was proving that after years of mistreatment women were just as strong as men. She wanted to show the world that women can do anything that a man can. Jack would just have to understand that along with the rest of the world.

She knew Jack was looking out for her, but she didn't need to be looked after like a child anymore. She was a woman of 23. She had been on the account for ten years and a captain for five. She hated being treated like a lady.

She had never been a lady. She was a pirate. It was in her heart and blood. She was Naur of the sea. Not Naur of Great Britain. She growled at the thought of being British. She hated the Brits. They were nothing good. They were scared and only drank their tea.

She denounced being British. She claimed to be a pirate as her nationality. She had one man dare to ask where she was born then call her a Brit. She killed that man and made sure everyone knew she was no Brit.

She was no coward like the Brits she knew. She didn't want to be a coward. Cowardice was no good out on the sea. The sea was not kind and would not treat cowards any differently than the brave ones. Only the brave and strong survived out here.

Soon they were raising anchor and she was plotting their destination. They would reach the next port quickly. They were headed to Scarborough, Tobago. There they could get what supplies they needed and she could get new crew as she needed or wanted.

They would all be those Africans though. Or at least they would have dark skin. That would be fine with her. The darker their skin the harder time they had of getting a sun burn. Then they wouldn't have to be quartered up while they healed over. If she let any whites come on the account she always made sure they were nice and tan.

She didn't want to worry about people being burnt from the sun. She hated having to treat them. They only had one man who could perform any surgeries or heal anything. He was getting older though and it would soon be time to replace him. Doctor Grahamman was dying. Not quickly though. He was dying because of old age. It wasn't a bad death either that would come to him. Just an annoyance to the rest of the crew.

If she couldn't get a doctor in the next port she would go somewhere they could. She wanted a good doctor though. Not some crackpot. She wanted her men taken care of. She didn't want them in pain. If they were in pain that meant they couldn't work. If they couldn't work that meant going slower than she wanted to.

And if they went slow…that meant death. She sighed. She hated doing this but she hated keeping them on even more. She knew she would be an ass to everyone for the next few days. Her cycle was coming and she could feel it. Her crew always hated her when she was on her cycle.

She laughed thinking of how much work this all was going to be. She just hoped that Jack would go the other way instead of following her like he tended to do.


	2. New Crew

Naur

2: New Crew

Naur stood on the bow of her ship as they pulled into the dock. She glared at the people below. This was not her favorite of all ports and she had found out that Jack had been following her. She didn't like the idea of Jack following her.

Jack acted like she was a child to be watched, not a full grown woman capable of taking care of herself. She had been snapping at everyone and everything that she could. She was certain that some people would jump ship as soon as they could. That was all well and good for her though.

At the time she didn't seem to care about anything. She hated this. She didn't want to go through the hell that she was about to. She knew if she saw Jack she would fight him. She didn't like him too much. He always had a way of pushing her buttons.

She rubbed her head. She could feel another headache coming on. She growled. She hated having headaches. She looked around to see what other ships there were. None so far. She hoped it would stay that way. She wasn't sure if she could handle the stress that Jack put her in.

"Cap'n...Ye are needed on shore. Are ye all righ'? Or should I tell them tha' ye ain't goin' be able to make it?" James had come up behind her.

"I'll be fine James. What is it that I'm needed for?"

"Well...some of the men ain't too happy. They wan' talk to ye abou' i'."

Naur nodded. "Tell them I'll be down shortly."

James left to tell them. She praised James' loyalty. He would protect her if it came down to a fight. She hoped it wouldn't. She just wanted some men gone and some women in their places. She would have to pretend though that she didn't want this. So they wouldn't think that she had caused any trouble just to get rid of them.

After a few moments of thinking she turned and went down the gang plank. She turned to face the men that stood a little ways off. She went to them. She gently pushed on James' shoulder so that he would know to move. He obeyed.

"Now I hear some of you aren't happy with the way things have been going. What's the cause of this?" she barked.

"Ye are too mean. No one wants a cruel captain." one man shouted.

"Really? A pirate be mean? Impossible." she mocked them. "Pirates are mean. Deal with it. If you don't like the way I run ship then leave."

The men thought for a moment. "What about our payment?"

"See the bookkeeper for your share. Then leave. I don't want to see your asses round here again." she growled.

The men left to get their share of plunder. She sighed and shook her head. There had been ten men in that group. She grumbled to herself. She now had to get a doctor, replace the gunner, pilot, sea artist, cabin boy, and get six other sailors.

James put a hand on her shoulder. "I' be all righ' Cap'n. We will ge' the men to replace them. Perhaps some women too."

"I hope so James. We can't leave port until we have them. We also need a doctor.."

"I can help ye with tha' I know some people here." he said smiling his bright dazzling smile.

"Thank you James. I would like that very much."

"I don' get wha' they mean by ye being rude. Ye is the nices' person I know."

"Then you don't know many people. I am rude. I'm cruel and don't allow for failure."

"Ah. I know bu'...I don' know how to pu' i'."

She sighed. "It's all right James. Just let it go. We will replace the crew and then have no more of this squabbling."

James nodded and pat her shoulder gently. "I'll go see to me friend abou' replacin' the crew."

Naur nodded. "Yes. Go do that."

"Ye try to relax too Cap'n."

"I will." she said as she headed back up the gang plank.

She went in her cabin and took off her shirt. She threw it on the desk and then threw herself on the bed. She stayed awake thinking for a few minutes then quickly passed out after rolling over onto her side.

Her eyes popped open when there was a knock on her cabin door. "Who is it?!" she demanded.

"Cap'n...Sorry to wake ye bu' i's me. James." James said sounding sorry.

"What do you need James?"

"I have the new crew here. Do ye wan' to mee' them?"

She sighed and pulled herself from the bed and pulled on the shirt again. She fixed it so it looked right. She put on her hat that had fallen off during her sleep. She yanked the door open.

"Well where are they?"

"Ou' on deck Cap'n."

She nodded and pushed past him. She went up on the deck and looked at the new crew. James had them in line all ready and had obviously done well in giving them their introduction because none of them dared look her in the eye. James knew that she liked having people scared of her. It kept them from acting up and coming to a mutiny.

"Have they signed?"

"No' ye' Cap'n. I was waitin' yer approval firs'."

She nodded and went to the left handed side of the line. Most of the crew were women. She nodded approvingly. James had done well. She looked the first one over.

"What is your position?"

"I be nothing more than a woman wanting to be a common sailor." the first woman said.

She nodded then stepped back. "Who else here is just a common sailor?"

Six people raised their hands. Four were women and two were men. Naur grinned and nodded. She waved her hand for the articles. She also had an inkwell with a quill.

"Those of you who are just normal sailors sign this now. After you do James here will lead you away to let you know what your duties are. Make sure you read the paper. They are the rules of the ship. You go against them the punishment is severe."

"How severe?" A man asked sounding uncertain now.

"Death." she said with a wicked smile. "Now sign. If you don't you will be gotten rid of."

The six people signed then went off with James to find out about their duties.

"Now each of you tell me one at a time what you do and why you have decided to go on the account."

She was showing the new pilot how to use the compass that she had created of her own will. It was different than other compasses but worked relatively the same way. When she was finished with that she met up with James.

"So? How are they doing? Any that need to be replaced?" she asked as she leaned on the railing at the port side of the ship.

"No. They are all doin' well Cap'n. What abou' the ones tha' ye saw to?"

"They are doing just fine. You did good James. Thank you. I'm glad you are around."

"I have no where else to go Cap'n. Plus no need. Everything I wan' and need is here."

She nodded. "I love this ship. It's my world."

"I know Cap'n." he nodded.

There was a slight pause in the conversation before James spoke again but it sounded as if he wasn't sure it was the right thing to do.

"Cap'n? Be there any chance tha'...there migh' be another thin' around tha' ye be considerin' par' of yer world?"

"What do you mean James?" she didn't look away from the waves. She had been confused by his question.

"Well...Wha' abou' love?"

"What about it?"

"Do ye have any fer anyone?"

"No, James, I don't. I love my ship. Why love anyone else?"

"So tha' ye aren' lonely."

"I'm not lonely. I have you around."

"Aye Cap'n. Ye have me." He nodded.

"Well we will sail tomorrow at the first sign of light. I'll let the men know." She walked off to tend to her duties.

He let her get out of earshot. "And ye will always have me Naur."

"DAMN YOU JACK! I TOLD YOU NOT TO FOLLOW ME!" Naur roared as she went down the gang plank towards Jack Sparrow.

"How was I to know you would be here?" he asked trying to sound innocent.

"I have half a mind to blow you down."

"You know you won't do that."

"Don't try me. What is it you want?"

"Just to spend the night with you again. I had such a fine time last time."

She snarled. "Jack Sparrow...I hate your guts." she spit at him then smacked him to get her point across.

"I didn't deserve that." he said. "I was wanting you to meet some of my crew. They are good friends of mine."

"Well where are they then?"

"On my ship."

"Well if you wanted me to meet them why didn't you bring them here?"

"I wanted you to come back with me. That way it would be more easily persuaded out of you to stay on my ship with me."

She smacked him again then walked off.

"I didn't deserve that one either." He sighed and walked back to his ship.

"Cap'n...Ye all righ' in there? Ye haven' come ou' since ye talked to Jack." James asked knocking softly on Naur's cabin door.

She opened the door and looked at James. "I'm fine James."

"Are ye sure? Do ye wan' us to leave a' a differen' time Cap'n? We can if ye wan' us to."

"Yes, James. Leave before the sun rises. Leave when all of Jack's crew are asleep. Start off by heading to the east. In three days time we will change course and head to the south and find some plunder there."

"Do ye think he will still follow us?"

"I hope not James." she sighed. She hated dealing with Jack.

He always seemed to piss her off easily. Not to mention he was a womanizer. James nodded and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I' will be all righ' Cap'n." He said softly.

"Thank you James." she said weakly.

James nodded and gently touched her face. He knew she had been stressed out lately and wanted to help her. She was just too strong of a woman for him to help her. She always had to do things on her own. He knew that she loved the help that he gave her.

Naur sighed. "Has the crew eaten?"

"Yes Cap'n. Do ye need somethin' to ea'? I didn' see ye when we all ate."

"I would like something yes. Just a little something. I don't think I can handle much right now."

"Aye Cap'n. I'll bring ye somethin'."

"Thank you James."

James walked off to get her some food. She went and sat at the desk again. She had been pouring over her maps ever since she locked herself in here. For some reason the maps helped her calm down and relaxed her enough to where she wouldn't kill everyone who was on the ship.

After a few moment James was back with the food. She had been so absorbed in her maps that she didn't hear him. He put a gentle but firm hand on her shoulder and put the food in front of her.

"Oh. Thank you James. I didn't hear you come in." She looked up at him. She noticed that he had closed her door.

"Anythin' fer ye Cap'n."

She started to eat slowly. James watched her to make sure she was all right. When she finished she pushed the steel plate away and went back to looking at her maps. He touched her face gently.

"Ye are strong Cap'n." he said before picking up the plate and leaving.

"Thank you..." she said softly.

When he left she got up and locked the door pushing herself against it. She shook her head to clear the images in her head. James wasn't like Jack. James didn't want to sleep with her. Jack did but not James. James was just a friend.

James would only ever be a friend. James loved some other woman in Tortuga. James wouldn't want a hard pirate woman with no good intentions on most things. James wanted a soft woman that could raise his kids.

Naur sighed. She wanted a hard man that could treat her as an equal. She wanted a man who didn't womanize. She wanted everything that Jack was not. She wanted everything that was James. James was hard and firm yet soft and understanding. Jack was an ass. She shook her head again.

What in Davy Jones' Locker was she thinking? James had a love in Tortuga. She loved her ship. Jack was an ass. That's all there was to it. There was nothing more. She shouldn't go around thinking things that would never happen. If she did then she was no better than those women in their long clothes and their romance novels.

This was no romance novel. This was the harsh cold sea. This was her world and her world had no room in it for love. Love was a fools hope.

"_When we are in love we often doubt that which we most believe"_

_-La Rochefoucauld-_

That night Naur got very little sleep and it showed the next morning when she woke to find that they were already on their way. She went above deck and stood at the prow of the ship watching the water around the ship. She was deep in thought about the last few days.

"Cap'n. Are ye all righ'?" James asked coming up behind her.

"Yes. I've changed my mind. Let's go to Tortuga. As I understand it you've not see your lady for quite a while and I am sure you will wish to see her again."

"Cap'n...Me and Belle...well we broke i' off...She found a new love and wen' with him to New Orleans."

"Ah. I see. I'm sorry to hear that. Still head to Tortuga. I want some good rum. How far are we from there?"

"Four days by now."

She nodded. "Let's go to Tortuga then."

"Aye Cap'n." James walked off.

She hadn't turned around from water. She stayed watching the water. She seemed like she was brooding. She hadn't known that James' love was named Belle. She hadn't known they had broken it off either. How long ago did this happen?

She told herself she would ask later when there wasn't so many people around. She knew he would be hurt by it. She knew she would have to be careful. Men who are hurt by love often find themselves confused about who they love at the moment. She didn't want him to be led on into anything wrong or harmful.

She would spend the rest of the day completely distracted as she helped the new crew. They would often have to repeat themselves multiple times. When asked why she was acting funny she would snap at them and James would have to come over and explain that she hadn't slept well.

She told herself to thank him later on. She hated being this way. It just wasn't how she normally was. She would have a lot to talk about with James that night. A little alter she pulled him aside.

"James. I would like to see you tonight after we eat. I need to talk to you."

"Aye Cap'n. I'll be there." He nodded.

They then went on their own ways to do their own things until that night.


	3. New Love

Naur

3: New Love

That night James knocked on Naur's cabin door. She got up and opened it to let him in.

"I wanted to thank you for all that you've been doing lately. I know it's not wise for pirates to trust other pirates but…when it comes to you I can't help it. Why do you help me though?"

James shrugged. "Not sure why Cap'n. I jus' do."

"How long have you and…Belle been broken up?" She wasn't sure if she had gotten the name right.

"About three months." He explained rubbing his neck.

She nodded. She remembered that trip. They had been in Tortuga and James had been acting funny. She remembered she wanted to ask him why but hadn't been able to and since then she had forgotten it.

"I'm sorry to hear that James. But you know what I say about love." She said softly.

"'Love only the sea and the ship then there will be no disappointmen' when things go wrong.'" He quoted.

She nodded. "Do I really say it that often?"

"Yeah ye do Cap'n…"

"I'm sorry James…I'm not that great of a person am I?" she sighed. "Of course not…I'm pirate."

"No Cap'n…Ye are a good person. Ye jus' do things by yer own will. Ye don't follow wha' others say to do."

Naur sighed. "Where did you come from?"

James laughed. "A small town."

"That all you will tell me?" she raised an eyebrow.

"That's all I know. I can' really remember the name of the town…No' been there for…sixteen years."

She nodded. "Where is it at? Do you remember?"

"No' really…I wish I did. I've no' been there since my mum died…"

"Ah…I see…I'm sorry James."

"It's ok. No' like ye were the one tha' killed her."

She sighed. "Are you always this strong?"

"I try Cap'n. I try."

"Well all I really wanted to do was thank you for your help."

"I'm here for ye anytime Cap'n."

She nodded. "I know."

He stood. "Anything ye need ye jus' le' me know and I'll try to help ye."

She nodded. "Thank you James. You can go now. I think I'll sleep."

He left quickly and went above deck. She pulled off her shirt and threw it on the desk. She growled as she threw herself on the bed. Why did this always have to be so damn hard? She hated having feelings.

She grabbed a piece of extra paper and threw it at the door. She got up and locked it leaning against it. She sighed. What did James mean by what he said? She hated being confused just as much as she hated Jack.

Jack…She didn't even want to think of him. Sure he was good looking but…he was a womanizer and he was an ass. She went back to her bunk and threw herself on it again. She soon passed out.

_If you identify weakness, confusion, pain and not knowing who you are with one man once and you are fool enough to think that it is a one-time occurrence, you're crazy._

_-Lynda Barry-_

She woke up the next morning with a splitting headache. She grumbled. It was going to make today a lot harder than it would be already. She hated being like this. It meant she was doing something wrong.

She got up and pulled on her shirt. She needed some new clothes. She sighed and fixed the shirt she was wearing so it didn't look so bad. She put her hand on the door as someone knocked.

"Who is it?" she asked through the wood.

"It's me Cap'n." James said. "I brough' ye some food."

She opened the door and let him in. "I was just on my way out to go get something. Why did you bring it here?"

James shrugged. "Ye jus' have been so stressed lately. I didn' wan' ye to worry abou' i'."

"Thank you James, but food is not a big deal."

"I know Cap'n…I wanted to talk to ye."

"About what?" She asked sitting down.

"Oh nothin' particular…Jus' wanted to make sure ye was all righ'."

"I'm fine James. Is there something on your mind? You seem a bit distracted."

"Aye…I guess there is. I was wonderin'…If perhaps….ye could make room in yer world fer….another person…" James was struggling with this and started blushing realizing how much of a fool he was.

"What do you mean?" she asked not looking up from the food.

"I was meanin'…well…uh….I…" He stammered.

"You what?" she asked taking a bite of meat.

"I like ye." He said quickly then looked away.

"Like me?" she was confused by his statement. "What do you mean by that?" She turned and looked at him and knew. "Oh…"

James nodded.

"James…I…I don't know what to say or do…I've never had anyone tell me this before…" she said quickly looking away.

"Well…I don' know either…But I know I like ye."

Naur nodded. "James… It's foolish to like me. Or any pirate for that matter."

"I know i' is. I kep' tellin' meself tha'."

Naur sighed. "Do you think you really do? Or is this just a fancy?"

"I'm sure I do. I know i' ain' no fancy."

Naur nodded. "Well…I guess we could try to…you know…be together…or something."

"Really?!" James looked up smiling.

"Yeah really." She nodded.

James went and hugged her. "Oh thank ye Cap'n."

"Call me captain only around the crew. When we are alone you can call me Naur."

"Aye Naur. Thank ye."

"Don't let the crew know about this."

"Not on my dead body."

Naur nodded and gently pat his back. "The crew doesn't find out."

"Aye Naur. I won' tell a soul, bu' if tha' Jack man tries anythin' with ye again I'll kill him. It's disrespectful."

"Thank you James."

"Anythin' fer ye Naur."

Naur hugged him and nodded. "Now let's not make the crew wonder."

James nodded and they headed up deck.

_Love is not blind - It sees more and not less, but because it sees more it is willing to see less.  
- Will Moss –_

Naur growled. She couldn't believe Jack had caught up to her. She stood at the railing growling and cursing. She spit into the water. She was pissed that Jack had dared follow her and had caught up. She wasn't headed anywhere where he should be going.

James showed up beside her. He put a hand a on her shoulder. He sighed and watched Jack's ship approach.

"Do ye wan' me to take care of him fer good Cap'n?" He asked softly.

"No. Let the bastard live." She growled. "I'm tired of him but I don't want that ruddy ship of his. And you know I'll have to take it or give it to you if you kill him. I can put up with him."

"Are ye sure? I don' wan' ye upse' abou' this. I hate seeing ye upse'."

"I know. I'll be fine. I'll find out what he wants and get rid of him. Let's just hope he hasn't brought the world down on us." She said sighing.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU NEED MONEY?!"

"Well I got into a little trouble and its either I get the money or I'm a wanted man." Jack explained.

"JACK YOU ASS! YOU ARE A WANTED MAN ANYWAYS! I'LL NOT GIVE YOU MONEY! You figure out how to get out of this yourself." Naur's face was red with yelling.

"I'll just continue to follow you then. You seem to do well enough. I follow you and learn your secrets then I'll be able to save myself."

Naur growled. "I SWEAR JACK I'LL KILL YOU!" She reached for her sword but stopped when she heard the click of a gun behind her head.

Jack smiled. "As you were saying?"

"I will kill you Jack. You'll never know when; until it happens." Naur growled then turned and punched a man as she left.

"Are ye all righ' Cap'n?" James asked seeing Naur's red face.

"That ASSHOLE Jack thinks I'll give him money!"

"Well are ye?"

"HELL NO!! THAT FUCKER CAN FIGURE HIS WAY OUT OF IT ALONE!" Naur yelled then punched a wall.

James sighed. "Calm down. Go to yer cabin and I'll check on ye in a while Cap'n."

Naur walked off to her cabin.

There was a knock on her cabin door. "Who is it?" she growled sitting up reaching for her shirt.

"It's me Cap'n."

Naur laid back down. "Fuck the shirt." She muttered. "Come in James."

James came in and went red instantly. He shut the door and turned around. "Uh…I came to check up on ye…"

"Well I'm fine now." She said tossing her knife into the air.

"Uh…do ye think ye should pu' a shir' on Cap'n?"

"Why? We are lovers and no one else is a round."

"Are ye sure?"

"I'm sure. You can look at me James. I'm not going to bite you."

James turned around and started blushing again. "Wow…"

"Hmm?" She asked looking over at him as she threw her knife again.

"Nothin' Naur…. Uh… So… Are ye sure ye are ok?"

"I'm sure." She nodded throwing the knife again.

"Uh Naur, I was wonderin' somethin'."

"Yes James?"

"Do ye think I can warm yer bed fer a little?"

"You mean you want to…?" she raised an eyebrow.

James nodded still blushing. "Aye, Naur, I do."

"Well then come over here." She moved so he could join her.

"I'm new at this Cap'n so ye'll have to forgive me."

"I understand, James. Just relax."

In the morning James woke up with his arms around Naur. He smiled and gently touched her face. She shifted but didn't do much else. She moved closer to him. James smiled. This was the best way to wake up. He just hoped the the crew didn't suspect anything. If they did he was sure Naur would take care of it.

With those thoughts in mind he smiled and drifted back off to sleep.


	4. New Thoughts and Words

Naur

4: New thoughts and words

Naur stood at the bow of her ship. She sighed. She had been thinking hard ever since she and James had shared a bed. That had been a week ago. She had been worried he would think less of her. She shook her head and looked around to make sure her crew was working like they should be.

Of course they were. They were too scared of her to not work. She turned back to watch the sea. She sighed again. She had a weird feeling she now wanted to settle down somewhere and give up piracy. She laughed a little.

Naur was nothing but a pirate. She would always be a pirate. Or at least she planned to be that way. She never wanted to settle down but in a way she did. She had a feeling she had found whatever it was she had been looking for. She had found James. She had found love.

Love...She usually hated the word. It meant people acting like fools. Fools got ships stuck or sinking. Both were not things she was too fond of happening to her ship. She shook her head again. She was no fool in love. She was just riding out a fantasy that had long eluded her. She would see how it felt and eventually she would realize that this was nothing more than a game her mind came up to play while it was bored and she didn't notice it.

She hoped that's all it was. She didn't want to get caught up in something she couldn't get out of. She hoped her heart wouldn't do anything too rash. She didn't want to hurt James most of all. She could handle it if she got hurt she just didn't want to cause any pain to James.

James went about his work all day but he kept looking and watching Naur. He kept reliving the night they had spent together. He had been so happy. He wanted to do it again but didn't want her to think less of him. He didn't want her to think he was just like Jack.

He knew she hated Jack. He didn't want to be hated by her. He loved her. He was now sure of that. He kept sneaking looks at her all day. So far none of the crew had noticed what had happened. And if they did they were smart enough to keep quiet about it.

James walked over to Naur. "So where are we headed?"

"Tortuga." She said looking at a map.

"Aye. I'll make sure the helmsman knows."

"Already taken care of. I saw to it myself."

"Aye Cap'n." James nodded.

"James can you stop by later tonight? I have something I need to discuss with you."

"Aye Cap'n. Of course I will."

She nodded. "Thank you James."

"Anytime Cap'n. Are ye sure ye are all righ' Cap'n? Ye look stressed."

"I'm fine James. Thank you for asking." She said looking up.

She forced a smile. She didn't want him thinking there was anything wrong. She didn't like causing trouble among any of her crew. The only difference this time was she was sleeping with him. She kept smiling until he walked away then let it drop.

She was stressed. She was hitting herself mentally for letting James see that she was. She should have known that he would see it and instantly want to help. She sighed this was all just trouble. She could see it coming from a mile away.

This wasn't going to end pretty either. It started out fine but she had a feeling it was going to end up one big mess with at least one broken heart. She also had a feeling that it didn't matter. She shook her head.

Her heart was trying to tell her that she was happy. Naur was not supposed to be happy. She wasn't supposed to nice, kind, caring, gentle, womanly, happy, excited, or anything of the nature. Naur was supposed to be mean, hard, cruel, unforgiving, and strong.

Why was her heart trying to tell her to be happy? She despised happy. She absolutely hated happy. Her ship was not supposed to be a happy place. But she was happy. It made her sick to her stomach that she was so happy.

She sighed and gave up on trying to pay attention to the map. It was no use to try to do to something that didn't want to be done. She went below deck and into her cabin. She took off her shirt and threw it on the desk. She threw herself on the bed and laid there thinking.

She wanted to rest and get rid of the insistent pounding in her head. She wanted to go away. She wanted to be with James.

_NO! No…I don't want to be with James. I not some love sick puppy. I don't need James. James is just there. Nothing good will come of this. _She thought to herself.

She sighed this was no use all she could think about was James. It bothered her. She didn't like thinking that she now belonged to one man and only that one man. She sat up. What was she thinking? She didn't belong to any man.

_Why do I keep thinking that I am James' woman? I'm not. I'm no man's property. Course if James asked me to marry him…NO! That's not what I want in life. I don't want to get married. Marriage is for fools. Fools who have time to waste. _

_I'm a pirate. I'm not a woman who will marry herself off. I'm not a fool. I'm not in love. This is just a game that my heart is playing while it's bore; nothing more. We will all see it in the end. _

Naur finally gave up fighting with herself. She sighed and forced herself to sleep.

_You lose a lot of time, hating people. _

_Marian Anderson_

Jack looked over the water. He sighed. He wanted Naur but she would have nothing to do with him. Why did she hate him? He had done nothing to her. Sure he had borrowed a lot of money from her while he was trying to get the Black Pearl back but did it amount to so much she would hate him and want to kill him?

He looked at the crew and sighed. His crew was loyal to him but he knew that if Naur really wanted him dead he wouldn't be able to be protected. His crew would mean nothing. She would kill them all to get to him. She had enough anger in her.

After all her name meant fire. And she was a fire. She was a fire on the sea. The ones that are near impossible to put out. The ones that can't be eased away. She was a woman to reckon with. If you owed her money you paid for it; either in gold or in blood. She didn't stand down when it came to a fight.

She was strong. She would be able to fight her own way. She had made her own way in life. No one thought she would make it but she had. Jack admired her for that. Not many women could be pirates. They would run back to the safety of the houses on shore. They would run back to their long clothes and such. Not many women were made for the sea. Naur was though. Naur was made to fight on the sea. Her body was built for it. Her mind was as well.

Jack smiled at the thought of Naur's body. He had seen it dressed and undressed many times. It was perfect as far as human perfection goes. No fat; all muscle. She had strong lean legs. A tight stomach with good abs but not sickly muscular. Her chest was well formed and nicely sized too. Her rump was perfectly shaped and looked like it was meant to be to be grabbed during love making. Her neck was slender and long. Her arms were long and strong. Her hands soft and delicate but strong and hard with a sword. Her eyes were the best color of green. They were like emeralds. Her hair was long and thick and always loose.

The only time she pulled it back was when she was in a fight or getting ready for a fight. She would then pull it up into a tight bun so that it couldn't be grabbed by an enemy. She walked with pride. You could see her pride in her eyes as well. They glowed like there was a fire behind them. Fire…It always came down to fire. She was like a fire. She was quick and witty. She could burn you easily. She liked fire too. When on shore she was always the one to make a fire. She knew the best ways to make a fire. She could make them quickly. Jack was sure if it came down to it she could make one on the water.

He smiled thinking of her temper. He liked her. He liked her a lot. Probably a lot more than he should but that didn't matter anymore. He smiled at a memory of him meeting her. James had been there. His smile disappeared.

He didn't like James. James was always a problem. He was always around. He never left her side. What was with him anyways? Why was he always there? Were they lovers? Jacked laughed. Naur didn't have a lover. Naur despised all men equally. It was odd to think that she might someday marry.

She wouldn't marry though. He knew that. Or at least he thought that she wouldn't. He never put much trust in the future. It was always changing. Naur hadn't changed though. She was still the cold hearted bitch that he had first met. The sexy cold hearted bitch. She would stay that way too. He was sure of it. Why would she change?

She had no reason to change. She was doing fine with the way she was now. He sighed remembering the words he spoke to her a while ago. He wanted her to stay on shore. The sea was no place for a woman. She had been outraged. He heard her cussing from two ships over. She wouldn't stay on land. She wouldn't wear long clothes. She would stay on board a ship and keep wearing her pirate attire.

"Something wrong, Jack? You are sighing a lot." Gibbs came up beside Jack.

"No it's nothing. I was just thinking." Jack replied.

"About what? A woman I guess. Is it the lass from the other ship? What's the ship's name again?"

Jack nodded. "The name of the ship is _Fear_. Best not speak badly about the ship. Naur would skin you alive. That ship is her whole world."

"Aye, Jack, I'll not be fool enough to speak badly about her or her ship. So what bout Naur has got you so up in the clouds with thinking?"

"Nothing, I was thinking about how we met."

"Ah. So you were thinking about that man that's always around too then. That would account for the sour look on your face. Never did like him much did you Jack."

"No, I didn't like him much. Never will either most likely."

"Ah well things will get better. Perhaps she will come around soon."

"I hope so. I want her so much."

"Just like you did Elizabeth? Jack…Then maybe it be wise to set aside this fancy you are having of Naur. Remember what happened to Elizabeth."

"I remember. I can't forget. But that was all for the better." Gibbs sighed. "She broke your heart Jack. Can you handle going through that again?"

"She didn't break my heart. I let her go. She didn't want me and I was tired of her that's all." Gibbs sighed again. "Jack…"

"Give it up Gibbs. I want Naur. I will have her eventually."

"She doesn't want you though Jack. You can't force someone to love you."

"Just watch me." Jack then turned and stormed off looking for rum to calm his temper.

_Holding anger is a poison. It eats you from inside. We think that hating is a weapon that attacks the person who harmed us. But hatred is a curved blade. And the harms we do, we do to ourselves. _  
_Mitch Albom_

James knocked on Naur's door. She looked at the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me Cap'n." He said just loud enough he could be heard.

"Come in." She said sitting up but not pulling on the shirt again.

James walked in and closed the door quickly so others couldn't see her chest. He blushed a little. He still wasn't use to seeing her topless. He was getting use to it though. It was starting to become normal to him. It took all his strength to look her in the eye.

"Now what's wrong Cap'n? Ye looked stressed. More stressed than ye normally are." He sat down next to her on the bed.

"I've just been thinking James…Do you think this thing between us is real? Or is it a game that our hearts are playing?"

"Hearts don' play games. If you follow them you will find true love. And I'm sure that my hear' is right when I' says I love ye."

Naur sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought. "How can you be so sure?"

"I don' know Cap'n. Bu' my hear' says tha' i' loves ye." James smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

Naur sighed. She wanted to give her whole heart to him. She really did. But she was afraid that something bad would happen. She relaxed as she slowly started to rub her shoulders. She loved the feel of his hands. She always relaxed when he touched her.

He smiled softly. He knew he was relaxing her. He moved so he could rub her back better. He was gentle with her. She might be a hard woman but he had learned she responds well to gentle touches.

He slowly slid his arms around her and held her. She turned so that she could wrap her arms around him as well. She put her head on his shoulder. This was nice. It was calm and gentle and no one was expected to be mean and rough.

James smiled. "I was thinkin'…"

"What about?" She looked up at him.

He sighed. "Us…I was thinkin' maybe we should…" He blushed.

"What about us?" She asked starting to sit up.

"Well. I was thinkin' maybe we could buy a little place. Ye know. One in a little town that's quiet. Ye know. Jus' in case we wan' to disappear from the world." He was struggling to tell her.

Naur thought for a moment. "You mean like a house?"

"Yeah! A house somewhere nice and quie' where no one knows we are pirates. Where we can be safe and maybe have kids someday."

Naur sat up. "Kids? I wouldn't be able to take care of kids. I don't know how."

"We can learn. And I wasn' meanin' have them righ' away. I was thinkin' we would wai' fer a bi' before havin' kids."

Naur went silent for a minute. "Where would we live at?"

" I was thinkin' at a por' or somethin'. No' Tortuga or Por' Royal. Too many people know us as pirates there."

"What about the ship? And the crew? And the ocean?" She asked.

"We'd live near the ocean in a por' city so we could keep an eye on the ship. We could pretend it's mine and tha' ye are my wife. We would get a new crew tha' would keep the secre'."

Naur fell silent again. This was a lot. It would be a big change. It would mean long clothes. It would mean a lot of acting. She wouldn't be able to act like a pirate. She had become use to being pirate. She didn't like the idea of not being one.

James could see her thinking about it. He touched her face gently. He kissed her cheek.

"We would only be pretendin' fer a little bi'. No' long."

Naur nodded. "I suppose we could do it. It is going to be hard but I'm sure we can. After all we are pirates. Pirates can do anything they set their minds to."

James smiled. He threw his arms around her. "Oh thank ye Naur. I love ye so much!"

"I love you too James." She said softly before she knew it.

She blushed. She hadn't meant to say it. It came without warning. It had been an accident. Why had she said something like that?

"Did ye jus' say…?"

"I think I did. It just…came out…"

She knew she hadn't meant to say it. It sounded right though. She felt perfect saying it as well. It made James happy. She hung her head a little.

James raised her head. "Don' hide from me. Ye have nothin' to hide Naur. I love ye. And ye love me. Tha' makes me so happy to hear tha' ye do."

"This isn't a bad thing?"

"No. I don' think i' is." Naur nodded. "I guess I can get use to saying it then."

James smiled. "Aye. I think ye can Cap'n."


	5. Fight!

Naur

5: FIGHT!

Naur growled as she stood on the bow of the ship. Her eyes narrowed at the patched black sails. He still followed her. Even here to a port near Port Royal. Was he really that much of a fool? She shook her head. He was a fool. He was also determined. He wanted her.

She growled. She didn't want him though. That was the problem. She was now with James. She wanted nothing to do with Jack. Jack was only trouble. He only pissed her off to no end. She completely hated the bastard. She rubbed her head. A strong hand came and rested on her shoulder.

"Don' worry Cap'n. I can take care of 'im. If ye wish tha' is." James said softly to her.

She sighed. "No James. He is my problem I will take care of him."

"Are ye sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. Now go get the men ready to make port."

"Aye Cap'n." he hurried off to do as she had asked.

She stayed and watched Jack make port along side her. Jack smiled and waved at her and she made a rude sign at him. She glared at him nonstop. Even before they had full made port she jumped down onto the dock and stormed over to where Jack was walking along the dock.

She glared at him and he smiled. She hated his guts and he wouldn't leave her alone. She wanted him dead and he wouldn't die. She crossed her arms and waited for him. She wanted to see if he would make the first move or is she would have to. She had a feeling that this would not end well.

"Why did you follow me Jack?!"

"I didn't follow you. I just happened to be going in the same direction as you." He smiled.

"Egotistical asshole!" She roared.

"Now is that anyway to talk to the future love of your life?"

"Love of my life? SINCE WHEN DO I EVEN HAVE A LOVE FOR ANYTHING OTHER THAN A SHIP?!"

"Since you met me." He smiled. It was a dashing smile and most women fell for it.

Not Naur though. Her eyes narrowed even more and he knew he was pushing his boundaries father than it was safe to do. He took a step back by nature. He was making sure he was out of arms reach. She had made the first move and wasn't going to back down until she was satisfied. Jack knew she wouldn't.

Naur growled. "You had better walk away Jack. And not see me again. For the next time you do it will be on your death bed." She made it sound like a promise.

Jack shrugged. "You can't do anything to me." He taunted.

She lunged at him and caught him by his sash. She threw a few punches and received some as well. People started to gather all around them as they fought. Both forgot about swords, knives, guns, and other weapons. James heard the noise and looked. He sighed. He knew what those sounds meant.

Naur was fighting. He climbed off the ship and went down to the group of people. He pushed people out of the way and saw them fighting. He tried to stop them and got punched himself. Eventually James and Gibbs got them under control. They were both bleeding and their clothes barely clung to their bodies.

Naur still fought against James to get at Jack. After being stopped Jack calmed down. He fixed his headband and smiled. Jack looked down at himself to assess the damage. He would need to change. Course this might even bring in the ladies more. After all he did look just so dashing. He smiled to himself.

"I'll be seeing you around then Naur." He turned and left quickly before Naur could react and get at him.

She growled and when he was gone James drug her back to the ship. He pushed her into her room and closed the door behind them. She threw things around. She had been determined to kill Jack. She kicked at the bed and took off her boots. She threw them at the door. James ducked to avoid being hit.

"Cap'n…Naur… Please… Calm down." James went to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

She turned and looked at him. "Why did you stop me?! I could have killed him! Then the world would be a better place for pirates!"

"I know Naur bu'… I couldn' le' ye jus' bea' 'im to death. No' in fron' of all those people. They would hang ye fer sure."

"I don't care! HE would have been dead! That's all I care about right now!"

"No' even me?" He asked softly.

Her face softened. "James that's not what I meant."

"I know…" He went to her and held her. "Jus' please, no killin' 'im. No' in fron' of people. No' ye'."

Naur sighed and relaxed. "James…"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'm going soft? Or becoming anything but a pirate?"

"No. Why?"

"I just have a feeling that I am."

"After wha' ye jus' did I'm sure no one is thinkin' ye be sof' Naur."

"That man Jack always seems to bring out the bad side of me."

"That's because he is pirate and ye are pirate. Nothin' wrong with ye Naur."

She sighed. "I think there is something. There has to be. No one, not even pirates, are perfect."

"As far as I be concerned ye are perfect Naur. Every par' of ye."

She looked up at him and shook her head. "James…You need to find another woman."

"Wha' do ye mean?"

"I don't think you would want me…I'm not a good woman. I'm pirate."

"I know tha's why I love ye. Tha's why I think we should find a little place and leave the piratin' world. We have enough money…Le's jus' give up on piracy."

"GIVE UP?! GIVE UP?! YOU CAN GIVE UP JAMES! I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE UP! PIRACY IS MY LIFE!"

"Calm down Naur! Please!"

"NO JAMES! YOU WANT ME TO LEAVE MY ONLY WAY OF LIFE!"

"Naur…"

"GO! GET OUT OF HERE JAMES!" She glared at him.

He sighed. He had asked her to do the worse thing ever. He had asked her to leave her world behind to be with him. He looked sad and pathetic.

"Naur…I'm sorry…I' was only a suggestion… Please don' be mad."

"GET OUT JAMES!" She pushed him to the door and threw him into the hall. "GO!" She slammed the door on his face.

She felt bad for doing it but he had asked her to give up everything. And for what? A hope that things will be better. A hope that Jack won't follow her anymore? A hope that she won't have to deal with the headache of running a ship anymore? No. It wasn't worth it.

She couldn't give up everything she knew just for a hope of a better tomorrow. It wasn't that she couldn't it was that more scared than anything else. She didn't want to lose everything she had. It scared her more than everything to lose what she had. She had lost it once before and didn't want to go through that again.

Plus what if this thing between her and James didn't last? She would be stuck on shore as a woman in long clothes the rest of her life. That was something she couldn't do. She couldn't pretend to be that kind of woman. It just wasn't who she was. She was pirate. James had been right about that.

She was pirate all the way through. Why had he asked her to leave behind then? She threw herself on the bed. She sat up and took off her shirt. It was ruined now. It had been torn to shreds. Probably the only thing that kept the whole port from seeing her chest had been James' arms.

She closed her eyes. Maybe he was just looking out for her. Maybe he just didn't want her hurt. Maybe. She shook her head. Maybe wasn't good enough. She needed to know for SURE. Maybe wouldn't cut it. She thought about how life would be if she went ashore and stayed there. It would be hard.

She didn't know the first thing about being a lady on shore. She would have to learn. And learn quickly enough that people didn't catch her as pirate. It couldn't be that hard. It would mean dresses. She shrugged. Dresses weren't so bad. They felt funny but she was sure she could get use to them.

She also could wear breeches under them until she got use to the extra fabric and then slowly start leaving the breeches off. She sighed. What was she thinking? She couldn't be a lady of the land…She was one of the sea. She was the fire of the sea. Not land. Land was never a place for her. She hated being on land. She loved the rocking of the ship.

Soon that same rocking had put her to sleep.

James stood at the stern of the ship. He sighed. He hadn't meant to make her so angry. Why did he always do that? He always seemed to stress her out. He didn't mean to. He really didn't. It scared him when she was mad like that at him. He sighed again and decided he would let her stay in her cabin for a while then go down to make peace.

After a few hours Naur heard a soft knocking on the door. Her eyes flew open. She growled. Who would be bothering her and what in the hell could it be about? She didn't want to be bothered when she was in her cabin. And they were ordered not to bother her unless it was an emergency.

"Who is it?" She commanded.

"It's me Cap'n. I need to talk to ye."

Naur sighed. "Come in James…"

She sat up and pulled on a new shirt and waited for him to come in. He came in and looked sad. He closed the door softly. It was apparent he felt bad for making her upset. _As he should._ She thought to herself. He had asked the worse thing next to death. All though she would rather take death than a life ashore for only hope.

"I'm sorry Cap'n. I didn' mean to make ye so angry…I was only thinkin'. I know ye don' wan' to leave yer ship. It's your world. It's my world too. I love this ship like I love ye. I would rather die than see the ship sink. Ye know tha'."

She saw he was speaking the truth. She sighed and hung her head. She had never once in her life said the word sorry and actually meant it. She had also never heard it and knew it was meant. But she knew that James meant that he was really sorry. She rubbed her head and sighed again.

"It's all right James. I know. I shouldn't have gotten so mad either. I'm…" The word got stuck in her throat.

"I understand Cap'n. Ye don' have to be. I was the one tha' was wrong."

"James…" She looked up. She felt like she had to say it.

"No…Naur…Please I don' wan' ye to be. Ye did nothin' wrong. Please… Don' say tha' word…" He went to her and knelt down by her. He really didn't want her to say she was sorry.

She had done nothing wrong in his eyes. After all like he had said before she was perfect to him. She could do no wrong. She sighed and hung her head again. If she had done nothing wrong why did it feel like she had? She felt like she had let him down or something. She didn't like this feeling.

"Is this what it is really like?"

"Wha' do ye mean?"

"I mean love. Is this how it feels?"

He shrugged. "I sure hope so because I feel so wonderful next to ye."

She looked up at him and seeing his face she relaxed. She always relaxed when she was near him. She was never sure why though. Perhaps it was real love. She lay back on the bunk and he watched her. He touched her face gently. He watched over her. He wanted to make sure she was all right.

"James…Will you join me?"

He smiled and nodded. He climbed in to the bunk with her and pulled her close. She moved away for a moment and took off her shirt. She tossed it on the desk. Then she moved back closer to him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her again. This was nice.

"James?"

"Aye?"

"Is it wrong that I want you?"

"Wha' do ye mean?"

She sighed. That seemed to be a line he would use often with her. "I want you in me. I want your body."

"Oh…tha'…No I don' think i' is."

She nodded and touched his chest gently. She didn't want to ask anything of him that he didn't want to do. She was nervous. And being nervous scared her. She was never nervous or scared. Even in the face of almost certain death. She moved closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her tighter. She felt safe there in his arms.

"Naur?"

"Yes?"

"Would ye mind if we…?"

"If we what?"

"If we did…the thin' tha' lovers do?"

"Oh, No, James. I don't mind. I want to."

James smiled and rolled over onto her. He started to kiss her deeply. She wondered briefly why her heart was already beating faster. It felt as if it would explode or something. She then smiled to herself. Right now if her heart just stopped beating she wouldn't mind in the least. She would die happy.

She woke the next morning in James' arms. She smiled and closed her eyes softly. She liked being here. It was safe and warm. And the world didn't seem like such a hard cruel place. She didn't seem so mean and rough. When she was like this she seemed like she could actually be a good person.

While Naur still had her eyes closed James woke up. He smiled down looking at her. She looked so happy and peaceful. She looked relaxed. You wouldn't be able to tell that she was a hard pirate captain that ran a hard ship with the crew walking on ropes all day long just to stay out of trouble with her.

There was no room for mistake on her ship. She always said that 'One man can sink a ship or one man can save a ship.' She stuck by that motto too. It was like her 'Love nothing other than a ship for there is no room for disappointment' motto. He wondered briefly what her life had been like before she lived on a ship.

He reached down and touched her face gently. She looked so nice. He just couldn't help himself. He quickly kissed her and her eyes flew open. She didn't know he had waked and he didn't know she had been awake. He quickly let her face go and looked away. She shook her head and pulled him back to her.

"You don't have to stop." She said softly.

He smiled and went back to kissing her. He loved her so much. He wondered if she even knew and if she loved him just as much. He smiled to himself. That would be wonderful if she did. He touched her face softly as they kissed. Her skin was so soft. It always was but she was such a hard person.


End file.
